


The Best is Yet to Come

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Michael and Alex realize they always envisioned the same future.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an anon that aewriting on tumblr got that said something along the lines of: Drinking beers and chilling and Michael asks “have you ever thought of having kids, getting married, ya know, that kind of stuff?” and Alex is all “sometimes I guess” And the convo spirals into them talking about the future they wish they had and realizing it’s the same future.
> 
> lambourngb also wrote an increidble fic on this prompt, so check that one out too! I don't know how to link from here, but it's called "i don’t need a map to tell me where you are"

Alex wiped away a droplet as sweat as it trickled down his neck. The hot New Mexico sun was bearing down on him but he made no effort to move. He was quite comfortable on the tailgate of the truck and he had to admit the view of Michael working from this angle wasn’t too bad.

“And that is done,” Michael announced as he slid out from under the car, his shirt bunched up just enough so that a strip of golden skin sparkled, catching Alex’s eye. “Is there anything else you want me to check out?”

“Huh? Oh, no, just the oil change for today.”

Alex licked his lips absentmindedly as he watched Michael walk over to the cooler and grab a couple beers before strutting to his truck. Michael plopped next to him, only an inch of air between their thighs.

“Cheers!” Michael announced, hitting the neck of his bottle against Alex’s.

“To what?” Michael shrugged, but his entire face lit up with a smile that Alex could only return.

Comfortable silence surrounded them and a sense of peace washed over Alex. He could get used to this feeling.

“I remember when you bought this place,” Alex said with a lightness as he nodded to the airstream. “Well, not bought it, but when you first showed it to me when I was on leave.” He glanced at Michael, immediately finding his eyes.

“I remember too. And I remember how fucking hot you looked after having just been through basic.” Alex blushed but laughed as Michael smirked and took a swig of his beer.

“Those were the days… I have never looked better.”

“I don’t know about that.” Alex swore he could feel the sun heat up even more.

“When you told me you wanted to show me your place, I was so excited.” Michael scoffed next to him as he let his pinky lightly touch his leg. “And then when I saw it-“

“You wondered how the hell you had fallen for trailer trash?”

“ _And when I saw it_ I was so proud,” Alex admitted beaming, looking to Michael who steadied his eyes to the ground. “I was proud of you for working for and giving yourself what others couldn’t, and wouldn’t. You had a home.”

“I was proud of myself,” Michael nearly whispered as he lifted his head and turned to Alex.

Alex looked at the man in front of him, _really_ looked. Michael had been through more shit than he would ever admit and yet he was here, building and rebuilding friendships, figuring out who he was and what he wanted and finally finding the hopeful, confident kid within himself once again. Pride was a common feeling Alex had for Michael these days.

“I used to think that I would make the airstream into a workshop eventually.”

“Yeah?” Alex couldn’t take his eyes off Michael.

“Yup. Or a playroom. Like a treehouse, but it’s a trailer.” Michael grinned at the memory and Alex’s heart fluttered. He opened his mouth but immediately shut it tight; he wanted Michael to continue.

“It would be parked in the backyard, out in a corner by itself, but surrounded by gardens. The sand box and swingset would be to its side. And there’d be a long walkway leading toward the house, stopping before it got to a bonfire area, but then continuing to the patio. The rest of the yard would be open, for games and so everyone could run around in it. All aspects of the yard though would complement the house, not overshadow it.” Alex was frozen to the tailgate, only able to stare at Michael as he watched him take a deep breath, sadness appearing across his face for only a split second.

“What would the house look like?” Alex asked quietly, making sure to speak with no inflections, afraid of spooking Michael into silence.

“I always envisioned building the house, it would be an architectural masterpiece!” Michael laughed, his eyes lighting up as he placed his beer behind him. Alex felt his smile reach his eyes, which were being threatened with tears. “It would be simple though, we can’t have a gaudy house in the middle of the desert! One story, but with 12 foot high ceilings and exposed beams. The perfect brick fireplace with a big mantle to display pictures or hang whatever. An open floor plan but with supports separating the kitchen, living room and dining room. The kitchen, by the way, would be state of the art, with an island big enough to fit everyone. Probably three bedrooms, maybe four. The master would have an attached bathroom, with a walk-in shower obviously.” Alex could feel Michael stiffen next to him and when he glanced a peek at him he saw that the sadness had reappeared.

“So!” Michael suddenly said too loudly and with too much enthusiasm; he must have realized how fake it came off as Alex watched him cringe out of the corner of his eye. “Is your house your dream house?”

What Michael just described wasn’t unlike his dreams and it took every ounce of energy to keep the hope at bay. He could feel Michael’s eyes on him and he squeezed his shut. _Fuck it_.

“No.”

“So what would yours look like?”

“A one story home, open floor plan. Fireplace in the living room and the master bedroom. Three bedrooms total, but the other two would be larger as well. Outdoor kennel in the backyard. Maybe a pool, but those are a lot of work.” Alex felt Michael’s pinky touch his thigh and he immediately shivered under the hot sun. He brought his own hand to the outside of his thigh leaving only a fraction of an inch between their hands.

“Oh!” Michael exclaimed. “And there would be a music room, a studio of sorts, but nothing fancy. Just to play and have fun. Write a bit.”

“And to practice with a band.”

“A dad band.” Michael’s smile seemed to outshine the sun and it was as if the rest of the world suddenly disappeared.

“We would make a damn good dad band, too,” Alex declared, letting the daydream wash over him. But it wasn’t a daydream, he realized. It was his wish, his want. With barely a thought he placed his hand on Michael’s knee and squeezed it gently. He instantly felt Michael’s curls against his neck, his head resting against his shoulder ever so lightly. Alex fought the urge to nuzzle it and instead closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the foreign feeling of contentment. The comfortable silence surrounded them once again.

“Do you want to grab lunch together?” Alex asked, moving his hand up and down on Michael’s thigh.

“Yeah. I think it’s time,” Michael answered pensively as he raised his head and gazed into Alex’s eyes, making both men smile.

For the first time in months Alex allowed himself to hope, and for the first time in over a decade, he allowed himself to look to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
